


like a seed into the earth

by morbidOpalescence



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld is Horrible, Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidOpalescence/pseuds/morbidOpalescence
Summary: She was pink once.





	like a seed into the earth

She remembers being pink.

She was pink, once. Pink as the flowers the humans tended to. Pink as the sky when the planet spun to sunset. Pink as the new model of quartzes her Diamond made. Pink as her Diamond herself.

Then her Diamond cracked her.

She wasn’t mad, of course. (Pearls do not get mad. Especially not at a _Diamond._ ) She understands her Diamond is young. She understands that She didn’t mean to do it.

Oh stars, but they took her away anyway. They said she was too fragile, too inexperienced. A new Diamond needs a better, sturdier Pearl. One who has had plenty of time to serve someone so much stronger.

So they took her to White Diamond. She thought it was such an honor. To become the Pearl of White Diamond.

White Diamond. The eldest, wisest, and most powerful Diamond. Matriarch of Gems. Supreme Leader of all of Gemkind.

She became white. Just one touch of her gem, and her color changed. She was as white as the brightest stars. As white as her own Diamond, just as it should be.

She tried her best to be the perfect Pearl. The perfect Gem deserves a perfect Pearl, of course. She tried her best to handle reports, tried her best to hold the perfect posture, tried her best to dance and sing. Tried her best to stand still and look pretty while White Diamond was gracing Homeworld with her presence.

News of her Diamond- no, not her diamond- Pink Diamond spread. News of her _shattering_ by a vile group of rebels on her own colony. Improbable, impossible, inconceivable, they said.

Thoughts of mourning have long been stamped away. She is White Diamond’s Pearl. It is her place, her duty to stay by her Diamond. It is her place to stand still and stay while her Diamond mourns.

It has been eons since the very foundation of Homeworld was cut in half. Eons since her Diamond had to chain Herself to the planet to keep everything going. But White Diamond’s power has not waned since then.

Where Pink Diamond had cracked her, White Diamond had broken her.

**Author's Note:**

> legit tho her hair reminds me so much of princess leia; also white diamond can light up an entire auditorium alone


End file.
